Harry Potter And The Awakened Prophecy
by Dermione
Summary: Harry wakes from a nightmarish dream before his sixth year at Hogwarts, a week before term starts. He returns to school to find many changes in store for his beloved wizarding world.
1. The Deathly Nightmare

**Disclaimer: **No matter how many times I modify JKR's memory, she is not convinced I wrote the books. Hah!

**A/N:** My first official fanfic. Terribly sorry about the shortness! Please review and enjoy!

**The Deathly Nightmare**

Harry Potter was the boy who lived. Survived a curse that wizards of great talent could not endure. When he was a baby. To this day, he'd have dreams of a high, cold voice- Voldemort about to murder his parents and that ended with a flash of green light. He had only found out he was a wizard six years ago, suffering his whole life with his muggle family. Not only, as Harry hated to remember, had he faced Voldemort once, but four times again. He couldn't expect better from this year, his sixth at Hogwarts.

Harry woke in a cold sweat, livid and tangled in the bed sheets. With a jolt, he realized he was safe and unfortunately, at the Dursley's. In his dream, he had been wandering the Department of Mysteries again. Unlike those dreams of last year, he had gotten past the door and was dueling the death eaters. He had managed to stun Malfoy and the others and now faced Bellatrix Lestrange. Raising his wand, Harry screamed "Avada Kedavera!!!"

With a flash of green light, Bellatrix crumpled to the floor. Everything was in slow motion as Harry saw Sirius take his last step towards the veil. Harry would run and miss Sirius, the veil whipping his face smite-fully. He would never hear Sirius again....


	2. Letter Bringer

**Disclaimer: **No matter how many times I modify JKR's memory, she is not convinced I wrote the books. Hah!

**A/N:** Chapter two. Not as short as the last one, eh? The spelling errors in Hagrid's letter are purposeful, before someone asks! Please review and enjoy!

**Letter Bringer**

Seemingly to end his brooding thoughts, Hedwig flew through the cool night air, onto Harry's bed. Extending her leg to him, he untied the pack of letters eagerly and sat down to read. "Thanks, Hedwig." With an affectionate nip of his finger, she had gone to her cage, perusing its contents. Groping beneath his feet, he lifted the loose floorboard. With in seconds he sat up, wand in hand, and muttered 'Lumos'. The room filled with an ebbing light.

_Oh, crud. The muggles see that, and I'll be back in that bloody cupboard. _

Harry remembered when he had been normal, before that fateful letter arrived, again shuddered. He scrambled under the sheets quickly and lifted the first letter from the stack, reading his address in a very familiar, untidy scrawl.

Dear Harry,

Hope yer well. Didn't want to give Hedwig

yer preasent- poor owl's got a load! 'Spect

you did well on yer O.W.L's. Have ter let

me know! See you at Hogwarts.

All The best,

Hagrid

_Poor Hedwig. Hagrid probably filled her with treacle fudge. And if he didn't, that'll be my birthday present!_

Harry set aside Hagrid's letter and opened the next. It was an especially bulky Hogwarts letter.

To Mr. Harry Potter,

Term will start on September 1st. The Hogwarts Express

will depart from King's Cross Station, platform nine and

three quarters at eleven o' clock. Enclosed you will find

your book list and O.W.L results. We look forward to seeing

you on September 1st.

Professor M. McGonagall

Deputy Headmistress, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

_C'mon! I need bloody good grades to go into Auror training!_

Harry was very anxious as he unfolded the next official looking parchment.

To Mr. H. Potter:

Your O.W.L. results are as follows.

Defense Against the Dark Arts O/O

Potions O/O

Astronomy A/O

Transfiguration O/O

Charms O/O

Divination A/O

Care Of Magical Creatures O/O

Herbology O/O

Please note your work in Defense Against The Dark Arts and Charms was most extraordinary.

O.W.L. Examining Board

Ministry Of Magic

Harry was in awe. He had done it! Hermione could actually be proud of his grades for once, and Ron would be happy, they could be aurors together.

He set aside the unfinished Hogwarts letter, and fell backward onto his lumpy bed, content.


End file.
